


The drunk mouth speaks the sober mind

by joshington



Series: Dan and Lucifer are dumbasses in love [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Drunk Dan Espinoza, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshington/pseuds/joshington
Summary: Dan comes to Lucifer's penthouse drunk and asking for sex, Lucifer refuses, until the morning comes...





	The drunk mouth speaks the sober mind

Dan was drunk, that was the first thing Lucifer noticed when the detective stumbled out of his elevator and into the penthouse with little regard to where he was actually walking. It took Lucifer by surprise, but at the same time he wouldn’t be that shocked if the detective drank himself to shit and decided to take more of his pent up anger out on Lucifer. He was quite the piss-pole for Dan lately anyway. Though he didn’t quite expect what the detective did next.

“Lucifer!” Dan announced, as if the devil wasn’t standing right in front of him by the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand. “There you fucking are!” He exclaimed drunkenly and stumbled over to the devil, immediately yet sloppily pressing his lips against the other’s.

In any other situation, Lucifer would gladly return the kiss of a man as attractive as Dan. Because he may have been a douche, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t physically attractive. Yet this simply took him by surprise so much that all he could do was widen his eyes, stand there for a moment, before pushing Dan back slightly by putting his hand on his chest.

“Well, well, well, Daniel… To what do I owe this?” Lucifer asked with a grin, never revealing his surprise to the man because he was meant to be this sly devil. He would keep up his appearance, even if he was a little bit shocked.

The drunk detective furrowed his brows a little when he was pushed back and looked Lucifer up and down quickly, rolling his eyes at his smug grin. “Shut up and have sex with me.” Dan said, straight to the point yet still slurring his words. He was clearly completely fucking wasted. Though people often said a drunk man speaks what he thinks, Lucifer somehow still doubted that. Perhaps it was just him trying to transform the tension between them into a sexual one. He wasn’t even quite sure what to think of this.

“Is that any way to treat a gentleman? Shouldn’t you take me out to dinner first?” Lucifer asked, deciding to toy with the detective a little bit. He had been nothing but dismissive and rude to Lucifer for a long time now. As much as he just brushed it off and continued on with his day, somewhere it did always strike a certain nerve. He considered the detective to be a friend, at least somewhat. And to only receive so much negativity in return could be tiring sometimes. Saddening, even. Devil may cry, after all.

“Oh come on! You’ve slept with half of LA already without a fucking date, don’t you just go for every fucking opportunity?!” Dan asked, clearly annoyed. But Lucifer blamed that on the alcohol this time. He could easily bet that he would be extremely embarrassed if he told the detective about his behaviour in the morning.

“Mhm, but those people actually like me. For the night, at least.” Lucifer said back, a silent stab at Dan hidden in his words. He was tough, and a few insults here and there really weren’t enough to make him emotional. But some of the things Dan had said and done simply hit harder than the meaningless ‘You’re an asshole’ from time to time.

That seemed to take Dan by surprise as well as his frown turned into a look of… Embarrassment? Perhaps surprise? It wasn’t entirely clear with how drunk he was. But he took a step back.

“Yeah, fine, whatever. I’m a douche, okay. You make that clear every fucking day? What do you want me to say? I’m sorry? Now will you have sex with me?”

“Why do you want this so badly, Daniel? I’ve never seen you be attracted to me before.” Lucifer said calmly despite Dan’s impatient demeanor. He simply leaned against the bar and took a sip of his whiskey, seemingly unbothered.

“Because, I just want to, okay?!” Dan said, struggling to find a reason in the first place so he just made it a childish game of ‘I said so’. Unsurprising, but slightly disappointed.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Lucifer started, standing upright again and taking a step towards Dan, undoubtedly giving him futile hope as he looked the drunk man up and down. “You’re going to take off your shoes, lay down in my bed, and go to sleep.” He said calmly, even as Dan scoffed at him.

“I didn’t come here for a fucking sleepover.” Dan said, annoyed. Though that annoyance left Lucifer unbothered.

“No, you came here to have sex with me. But since that’s not going to happen I’m giving you the option to have a good night’s rest in my bed.” Lucifer said calmly, grabbing Dan’s arm and holding on even as the drunk man tried to shake off the devil’s hand with no success. He walked the man up the stairs to his bed and only had to give him a little push before he fell down onto the bed. Lucifer doubted he was even sober enough to have sex in the first place.

“Now take off your sh-” Lucifer started, but as he looked up he saw that Dan had already closed his eyes and was even drifting off to sleep in a mere few seconds. Lucifer rolled his eyes and leaned down, yanking Dan’s boots right off. It didn’t even wake him up when he did that, not even when he lifted his legs and put him down on the bed properly. He was fast asleep already…

-

By the time the sun shone through the windows, Lucifer was already awake. He had slept next to Dan, and despite the occasional slap in the face from the drunk man, it wasn’t that bad. He’d had breakfast and played a few tunes on the piano already by the time the detective began waking up.

As soon as he heard the man groan, he stopped playing and looked up to see Dan rubbing his eyes and squinting at the bright light coming through the windows. It took him a little while to realize where he was, and when he did his face seemed to fade with horror.

“Oh fuck-” He heard Dan mumble under his breath, and Lucifer stood up, walking up the steps to his bed.

“Not exactly,” Lucifer said calmly, startling Dan by suddenly speaking up. “Though you tried very hard.”

Dan’s eyes widened, “We didn’t- Did we-”

“Have sex? No.” Lucifer said, simple as it was. “No we didn’t.”

Dan sighed in relief and ran a hand over his face, whispering a “Thank God” that had Lucifer rolling his eyes.

“Trust me, he had nothing to do with this.” He said with a shake of his head as Dan sat up in Lucifer’s very comfortable bed.

“Why am I here?” He asked, clearly not remembering much of the night prior. He wasn’t surprised, honestly. He had really gone hard on the liquor.

“Let’s see, you came in here, kissed me, practically demanded we have sex, then fell asleep on my bed.” Lucifer explained as short and simple as he could. Because that was all that happened, really.

“I did that?” Dan asked, as if he couldn’t believe he would ever even think of doing something like that, so Lucifer nodded.

“Don’t be ashamed, I have many people coming in here asking me for sex, you’re hardly the first.” He said casually, even though that didn’t reassure Dan whatsoever.

“Jesus Christ, Lucifer…” Dan mumbled, rubbing his forehead as he shook his head and tried to comprehend it all. “Look, I’m sorry for… All this. Can you please just keep this to yourself? Please?” Dan asked, or practically begged. Was he really that ashamed of even the idea of having had sex with Lucifer?

Lucifer sighed, “I don’t kiss and tell, Daniel. Your dirty secret’s safe with me.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

Dan seemed a little surprised, “Really? Just like that? You’re not gonna hold this over my head for the rest of my life?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, of course not. I joke around, Daniel, but if you don’t want people to know about your drunk slip up then they won’t.” Lucifer said, simple as it was. Yes he liked to mess around with the detective, make some jokes about him, sometimes even with him. Even though those were quite rare situations. He wouldn’t go this far if his silence really meant that much to Dan.

Dan seemed to think about that for a few seconds before he looked up and into Lucifer’s eyes, “So even if we did have sex, hypothetically of course, you would still keep it a secret?” He asked, laying some extra emphasis on his ‘hypothetically’ in the situation. Which only made it come across as less hypothetical to Lucifer.

“Well… Yes, hypothetically, of course.” Lucifer said, sarcastically mimicking the manner Dan spoke in. He didn’t get why it was such a big deal for men to discuss sex. Women often seemed much more comfortable discussing it with one another, whether it be about situations between them or between them and another partner. But men, for some reason, they always thought it was some sort of threat to their fragile masculinity. Was Dan really like that? Or was he just nervous for something.

“So… Why did you say no?” Dan asked, and Lucifer had a feeling it was leading up to something.

Lucifer chuckled, “Because you were beyond wasted, Daniel. Think of me what you will, I don’t take advantage of an intoxicated friend.” He explained. Most the people he picked up at the club were tipsy or a little drunk, yes. But they came to his club with a purpose in mind even when they were still sober. It was a whole different situation from this.

“So if I were sober-” Dan started, and Lucifer finished his thought for him.

“Then I would have said yes.” Lucifer said with a shrug of his shoulders as if it were obvious already. He had never told the detective he was unattractive. In fact, he had complimented his body before. It could never have been that big of a surprise, but apparently it was to Dan. As he was now shifting on the bed, seemingly in deep thought.

It took him a little while to say it, there was quite a bit of uncomfortable silence between the two of them before he managed to speak up again, but when he did, he hit Lucifer with a blunt and unfiltered; “So have sex with me now.”

He never thought he would hear that from Dan’s mouth. Well, he had heard it just the night before. But now he was sober, after all. It was surprising to hear, to say the least. Yet Lucifer couldn’t help but be amused by it either. “Am I hearing this correctly?” He asked with a grin, and Dan sighed.

“Come on man, look… I just-” He started and sighed, seemingly not even knowing how to finish his own sentence.

“Alright.” Lucifer then said, interrupting whatever thoughts were going through his head to finish his sentence. “I’ll have sex with you.”

“Wait… Really?” Dan asked, as if Lucifer hadn’t just told him he would have said yes if the man was sober. And now he was sober, so there he had it. His answer.

Instead of answering Dan’s question, Lucifer simply sighed and untied the knot on his robe, letting it fall off of his shoulders onto the floor. Now he was only wearing his underwear. He would normally sleep completely nude, but now that he had to share his bed with the drunk detective he had kept himself at least a little modest.

Dan seemed to gawk at his body for a bit, surprised by his sudden disrobing, and then he looked into the devil’s eyes again. “Uh, do I-”

“Take your clothes off.” Lucifer said, as it was clear Dan didn’t really know what to do. As Lucifer circled around the bed to his nightstand, Dan did as he was told and hesitantly began taking off his clothes. As if he couldn’t really believe he was actually doing this. He could believe Lucifer, surely. That man seemed to sleep with anyone. But himself, he looked surprised.

Lucifer took a bottle of lube out of his nightstand and got onto the bed, waiting with a raised brow and a smirk as Dan was undressing like he didn’t really understand what he was doing. “Are you sure about this, Daniel? You seem hesitant.” Lucifer said, since despite what people may think about him- considering his reputation- he did deeply care about the other’s consent. He could never enjoy himself if his partner wasn’t.

“Yeah, yeah I am I’m just... “ Dan started, shaking his head as if to shake off whatever thoughts were going on in his head. His clothes were now discarded beside the bed and he sat there in just his underwear across from Lucifer in the same state of undress.

“Have you ever been with a man before?” Lucifer asked, as if reading Dan’s mind. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d be sleeping with a guy who had never done this before, so he would know just how to make him feel good. But he would need to know, of course.

Dan shook his head, “Uh, no… I haven’t…” He said, as if he were ashamed of that. But Lucifer was just glad he opened his horizons and decided to try it. He would make sure he wouldn’t regret it.

“Well I have,” Lucifer said, even though Dan already knew that. “So just lay on your back,” He started, laying his hand on Dan’s chest and pushing him back down onto the bed slowly “And let me do the work.” He added as he hooked his thumb under the waistband of his own underwear and swiftly took it off before he swung one leg over Dan and straddled him, a knee on either side of his waist as he looked down at the detective. He could feel Dan’s eyes on his body, all over, up, down, back up, back down, lingering, then back up again. He didn’t mind the attention, in fact he quite liked it. At least this way he knew Dan liked what he saw.

“If at any time you want me to stop, just say so and I will.” Lucifer said, looking down into Dan’s eyes as he waited for a response which he got in the form of a nod. When he got that reassurance, he felt like he was good to go, and Dan watched as Lucifer squirted some lube onto his fingers and tossed the bottle aside. He then reached back and before Dan could even realize what Lucifer was doing, the devil made an obscene sound and then hummed, yep, this was real. Lucifer Morningstar was sitting on top of Dan, naked, fingering himself. And damn it was hot.

Lucifer could feel Dan’s arousal growing as he felt his hard length beginning to press against his thigh and his ass. This brought a smug smile to Lucifer’s face and urged him to add another one of his fingers into his tight ring as he rolled his hips down against his own fingers and against Dan’s bulge. The detective was looking at him open mouthed, and Lucifer simply adored the attention. Of course the point was to make Dan feel good, but what was the crime in enjoying himself in the process?

“Can I-” Dan started, hovering his hands over Lucifer’s thighs as if he really had to ask to touch him at this point, but Lucifer appreciated the sentiment and grabbed one of Dan’s wrists with his free hand, bringing it down onto his thigh so the detective knew to follow with his other hand, feeling Lucifer’s hot skin under his hands.

“Are you hard enough to fuck me, Daniel?” Lucifer asked with a sultry purr, and even though Dan already knew Lucifer had quite the vulgar mouth on him, hearing him say this was a whole different experience.

“Shit, yeah. Yeah I am…” Dan said and quickly nodded his head at Lucifer who then smirked and pulled his fingers out of himself to instead hook them under the waistband of Dan’s tight underwear to pull them down to his thighs swiftly.

Dan hissed when he felt Lucifer’s hand wrap around his hard cock, and Lucifer wasted no time in teasing him any further as he slid himself right down onto him, making Dan throw his head back against the pillow and moan in response. Lucifer bit his lip as he sank all the way down onto Dan’s cock and put his hand on the detective’s chest to steady himself.

“Oh fuck, Lucifer-” Dan hissed through gritted teeth and he heard the devil grin above him.

“Does that feel good, Daniel?” Lucifer asked as he slowly began rolling his hips, letting Dan’s cock almost slide out of him only to sink back down on it slowly every time again, making the previously quite straight detective moan in pleasure.

“Fuck yes- Damn you’re tight-” Dan mumbled, his words unsurprising to Lucifer. He heard that often from men who had never slept with another man before. Of course he was tight. He wanted to tell him to wait until he came to see just how tight he was, but he feared he may push the sensitive detective right over the edge then and there, and he wasn’t quite done with him yet.

“Mhm, and you’re big.” Lucifer said in a sultry voice, knowing that stroking a man’s ego was sometimes even more effective than stroking his cock. But hey, why not both at the same time right?

Lucifer picked up the pace a little bit, lifting himself up and slamming himself down onto Dan’s cock, the both of them moaning in pleasure and letting obscene words slip past their lips. The sound of his own skin slapping against Dan’s was like music to his ears, and feeling the detective’s rough hands squeeze his thighs occasionally was more of a turn on than he had expected.

Lucifer gasped in surprise when the detective had finally worked up enough confidence to put his arms around Lucifer and flip them over so Lucifer was on his back, no longer riding him, but Dan fucking into him instead. Lucifer grinned and wrapped his legs around Dan’s hips, meeting his every thrust with a roll of his hips as Dan fucked into him so fast and deep it made Lucifer throw his head back and moan out loudly with pleasure. He was sure Dan had a kinky side yet to be explored, and with the way he was fucking him now he might just have to explore that side with him. He wondered what kind of things he may be capable of if he let himself off of his leash of boredom.

“Harder, douche.” Lucifer mumbled, thinking that perhaps using the nickname he so despised might rile him up enough to take a peak at that side. And sure enough the devil played his cards right, as Dan brought a hand up to Lucifer’s hair and yanked at it to make him look into his eyes, his hips snapping hard and fast into Lucifer.

“Shut up.” Dan grumbled, crashing his mouth down onto Lucifer’s to make him shut up, teeth clashing in a sloppy and wet kiss which was somehow still hot. Now it wasn’t just the sound of Dan’s hard thrusts filling the air with obscene noises, but also the sounds of their heated kissing and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Dan managed to take the lead when he had brought his hand between them and began jerking on Lucifer’s cock the way he undoubtedly jerked himself off as well, as it felt like it was very well practiced. He always found that people with dicks tended to be better at that as they knew how to make themselves feel good too, and they could simply project that onto Lucifer just as Dan was doing right now.

Lucifer’s jaw went slack as he could feel Dan hitting that sweet spot inside him with every thrust along with his rough hand on his cock. The heat was building in his stomach and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

“Fuck me, Daniel- I’m so close-” Lucifer mumbled against Dan’s lips, and he did just as he was told, fucking him hard and jerking him off fast.

Within seconds, Lucifer reached his peak and came hard, spilling his seed all over Dan’s hand and his own stomach, “Dan- Oh fuck yes!” He practically shouted the man’s name as his orgasm washed over him and he clenched around Dan’s cock.

Clearly the detective felt this as he moaned loudly and rested his forehead on Lucifer’s shoulder, his thrusts becoming irregular as he was extremely close to his own orgasm too.

“Come on my face.” Lucifer mumbled and bit his earlobe softly. And even though Dan was quite in control their second half, he did exactly as he was told, pulling out of Lucifer and quickly beginning to jerk himself off while Lucifer watched wantonly with his mouth open and his tongue out.

When Dan threw his head back and moaned Lucifer’s name, the devil closed his eyes and felt Dan coming all over his chest and his face, some of it coming in his mouth which he gladly swallowed before he opened his eyes again and grinned up at Daniel, covered in his and his own seed while the detective tried to catch his breath.

Lucifer swiped a finger over his cheek and put it in his mouth, sucking off some more of Dan’s come while he looked into the man’s eyes, seeing him swear under his breath before he let himself fall down onto the bed beside Lucifer and looked at him.

“Damn we made a fucking mess-” Dan mumbled as he looked Lucifer up and down as he lay there smirking at Dan.

“That’s one of my favourite parts, Daniel.” Lucifer hummed and he leaned in, kissing Dan softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup this is my first smut, so uh, hope you like it. 
> 
> Written and published by Josh, you have my permission to post this anywhere as long as you credit me.


End file.
